Solo quería protegerla
by Dark-Side12
Summary: Le prometió que la protegería, ella solo quería protegerla. One-shot


**Hey! Esta es una pequeña cosa que estaba metida en mi mente y si no la sacaba no podría concentrarme en otra cosa. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus reviews insultándome y mandándome a matar.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo quería protegerla<strong>

Rachel Berry trabajaba en un bar en New York para ayudar a pagar sus estudios de postgrado. A pesar de que su padre le decía que no necesitaba el trabajo, que lo dejara, ella seguía insistiendo.

**"Yo quiero hacerlo" **Decía firmemente todo el tiempo.

El viernes por la noche caminaba por las calles de la ciudad para ir a trabajar y podía sentir como alguien la seguía pero siempre que volteaba a ver no había nadie. Ella llevaba trabajando allí por varios meses pero eso empezó a ocurrir el último mes. Entró al bar para su turno y ya había varias personas bebiendo y bailando, extrañamente desde que piso el lugar aquella noche se sentía más observada de lo normal. Saludó a uno que otro cliente regular y se dirigió al almacén donde guardó su mochila, saludó a su compañero y minutos después se colocó detrás de la barra para empezar a trabajar.

Tragos iban y tragos venían. Ya tenia una hora trabajando y Rachel dio un vistazo a su alrededor y en la ultima silla frente a la barra la encontró. A esa mujer que siempre estaba allí, cada noche estaba allí, o bueno, los días que ella trabajaba la veía a en el lugar. La rubia siempre vestía trajes y aunque duraba horas en el bar no bebía mucho y siempre le dejaba bastante propina. No podía negar que era una mujer muy guapa, su cabello rubio y corto siempre lo solía llevar despeinado y le sentaba perfecto, un día que le acercó un trago notó sus ojos verdes y por un momento se quedo hipnotizada. _Vamos, alguien como ella nunca te haría caso a ti._ Pensaba todas las noches que la veía.

Puso un vaso de vidrio sobre la barra, sirvió un poco de Whisky escocés, que era lo que solía beber normalmente la rubia, y mordiéndose el labio de los nervios se lo acercó dejando el vaso frente a ella. La rubia inmediatamente levantó la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

**- Yo no he pedido eso -** Dijo con su voz rasposa.

**R.- Cortesía de la casa -** Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a otro cliente.

El resto de su turno la pasó tranquilamente, podía sentir la mirada de la rubia en ella pero no le importaba. Lo único que estaba dañando su noche era un hombre borracho que no paraba de coquetearle asquerosamente. Suspirando levantó la mirada al techo y luego volteó a ver a la rubia y la encontró con el teléfono en la oreja tratando de escuchar, su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro parecía preocupado. Ella por otro lado siguió sirviendo tragos.

**- Es hora de irnos -** Dijo la rubia acercándose a Rachel y esta frunció el ceño.

**R.- ¿Disculpa? - **La miró sin entender** - Creo que te equivocaste de persona.**

**- No me he equivocado, tú te vienes conmigo -** Dijo ella seriamente.

**R.- Yo no me voy contigo.**

La rubia resopló, rodeó la barra rápidamente y cargó a la morena sobre su hombro.

**R.- Hey, bájame o llamare a seguridad.**

**- Silencio -** Dijo mientras salían del bar por la puerta trasera y un auto negro las esperaba **- Súbete -** Dijo dejándola en el suelo frente a la puerta del auto.

**R.- No me voy a subir, ni siquiera te conozco - **Trató de alejarse pero el brazo de la rubia lo evitó.

**- Tú no me conoces pero yo a ti si, Rachel, así que súbete -** Dijo más tranquila pero algo nerviosa.

**R.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -** Se asustó **- ¿Quien eres?**

**- Mi nombre es Quinn y eso es lo único que necesitas saber. Sube, no tenemos tiempo que perder -** Ordenó.

**R.- Quiero un nombre completo - **Quinn giró los ojos.

**Q.- Quinn Fabray - **La morena se asustó, Quinn Fabray era conocida por ser una gran empresaria y también por sus negocios algo extraños.

**R.- ¿Qué quieres de mi? **

**Q.- Quiero que te subas al auto.**

**R.- ¿Por qué? **

**Q.- Me gustas - **Sonrió coquetamente y Rachel se sonrojó **- Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo - ** Se acercó a ella **- Déjame sacarte de aquí - **Susurró. Rachel tragó fuertemente y vio sobre el hombro de la rubia como a lo lejos un hombre se les acercaba lentamente y con algo en su mano.

**R.- Quinn... -** Susurró.

**Q.- ¿Si, cariño? -** La morena hizo un movimiento con sus ojos y Quinn pareció entender porque rápidamente sacó un arma de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y se dio la vuelta protegiendo a la morena con su cuerpo.

Un par de disparos sonaron y Rachel se aferró a la chaqueta de Quinn con los ojos cerrados.

**R.- Me subo, me subo - **Dijo rápidamente y subiéndose al vehículo seguida de Quinn, la rubia asintió al chofer y el auto arrancó **- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Q.- Tranquila, no te pasara nada -** La miro fijamente **- Yo te protegeré.**

**R.- ¿Protegerme de que? Por favor dime -** Pidió con los ojos llorosos y la rubia cerró los ojos suspirando. Verla llorar no estaba en sus planes **- ¿Tú eres la que ha estado siguiéndome?**

**Q.- ¿Te han estado siguiendo? - **La morena asintió **- Maldición -** Murmuró.

**R.- ¿Me dirás que ocurre? **

**Q.- Ellos te quieren a ti -** Susurró.

**R.- ¿A mi? ¿Quienes? Yo no le hecho nada a nadie, lo único que yo hago es estudiar y trabajar. Rara vez salgo de fiesta.**

**Q.- Lo sé -** Asintió **- Pero ellos saben que yo estoy interesada en ti y te quieren.**

**R.- ¿Quienes? - **Preguntó con miedo.

**Q.- Mis enemigos.**

**R.- ¿Me quieren matar? -** Abrió mucho los ojos.

**Q.- Quieren hacerte daño porque saben que si lo hacen también me lo hacen a mí.**

**R.- Oh por Dios -** Se llevó una mano a la frente **- ¿Por ti? ¿Todo esto es tu culpa? -** Comenzó a molestarse** - Me quieren matar por tu culpa - **Comenzó a darle golpes y la rubia trataba de agarrarle las manos **- No, suéltame, todo es tu culpa -** Seguía golpeándola y le dio en el rostro.

**Q.- Hey, hey -** La abrazó a su pecho y la morena comenzó a sollozar** - Te voy a proteger, te lo prometo -** Guardaron silencio y la morena seguía sollozando **- Mi vida esta llena de mierda y nunca me acerque a ti para no embarrarte de ella pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ti. Te quiero, Rachel Berry **- Confesó en un susurro **- Ellos quieren acabar conmigo y con todo lo que me importa y tú me importas, mucho -** Le acariciaba el cabello **- Sin querer hacerlo igual termine llenándote de mi mierda y nunca me lo perdonare pero te prometo que te voy a proteger con mi vida - **Besó el lugar que estaba acariciando.

Rachel se separó secándose las lágrimas.

**R.- Lo siento mucho por golpearte.**

**Q.- No es nada - **Le acarició la mejilla.

Se quedaron viendo por un momento y Quinn lentamente acercó su rostro al de Rachel y cuando vio que esta no se apartaba unió sus labios, fue un dulce y tierno roce de labios, se movían coordinadamente como si sus labios se conocieran de toda la vida.

**Q.- Dulce - **Susurró aun con los ojos cerrados y ambas sonrieron antes de unir sus labios otra vez.

Minutos después el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio y Quinn se bajó pero algo parecía muy extraño y su instinto le hizo subirse al auto nuevamente.

**Q.- Cambio de planes -** El chofer asintió por el retrovisor y arrancó nuevamente.

**R.- ¿Qué ocurre? **

**Q.- No es nada - **La morena asintió y volteó a ver por el vidrio trasero para luego ver a Quinn con los ojos muy abiertos.

**R.- Quinn -** La llamo jalándola por el brazo. La rubia volteó y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Cuatro motocicletas y dos camionetas negras se estaban acercando a ellos, el chofer también lo vio y aceleró pero las motos hicieron lo mismo y cuando lo notaron ya había dos motos a cada lado del auto y las camionetas estaban atrás. Quinn rápidamente sacó su arma y la preparó.

**R.- Guarda eso, por favor.**

**Q.- Te prometí que te protegería -** Le dejó un rápido beso en los labios **- Agáchate - **La morena rápidamente hizo lo pedido.

En cada moto había dos hombres también vestidos de negro y con bates de béisbol empezaron a golpear el auto. La morena soltó un grito cuando rompieron los vidrios traseros. Uno de los hombres sacó un arma y Quinn le disparó varias veces a conductor de una de las motos y estos terminaron rodando en la calle, volteó al otro lado e hizo lo mismo. La morena solo estaba agachada cubriéndose la cabeza mientras lloraba.

**Q.- Todo estará bien, lo prometo -** Trató de tranquilizarla.

Quinn vio como las otras dos motos se alejaba pero esa presión en su pecho no se iba. Solo incrementaba. Volteó hacia atrás y vio las camionetas cada vez más cerca. Disparos y unos fuertes golpes al auto fue lo que ocurrió a continuación. Bajó la mirada para ver a Rachel y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le prometió que la protegería, solo quería protegerla, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. <strong>


End file.
